Nostalgia and Plots
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Elly finds an old toy among her things and shows it to her mother. A pointless little ReTi oneshot.


Nostalgia and Plots

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for all you ReTi fans so enjoy! Please R&R.

Elhaym Van Lockhart or Elly as she liked to be called was coloring with her mother in the living room, her father catching up on some much needed sleep after a rough work day. The nine year old looked up from her most recent picture.

"Mommy, can I show you something?" Tifa nodded and Elly ran to her room, quickly returning with a stuffed Moogle in her hands. As soon as Tifa saw it, her eyes went wide.

"Moogy!"

"Was this your's mommy?" Elly asked.

"Yes it was, I thought I lost her. Where did you find this?"

"It was in my toy box under a lot of other toys," Elly answered. The child handed the stuffed toy to her mother and Tifa gave it a quick squeeze before setting it on the floor beside her.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Elly's brown eyes brightened at that and she nodded really fast, jumping into her mother's lap. Tifa laughed and preceded to tell her story.

"Well it happened before me and Daddy got married...

_Tifa opened the door to the apartment, Reno right behind her._

_"That was such a good dinner, thanks Re!"_

_"You're welcome babe, you deserve it," Reno replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. As Reno looked around their shared apartment, he noticed the stuffed moogle on the counter. "Tifa, what's that doing here?" He felt Tifa's body stiffen and saw a tinge of red stain her pale cheeks._

_"It's my old stuffed animal Moogy," Tifa said softly. A chuckle sounded by her ear then and she whirled around, eyes narrowed at her boyfriend._

_"Sorry, it's just...aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" In response Tifa walked up to Moogy and picked the toy up, hugging it to her chest._

_"I bet you have something childish you still love," Tifa commented several moments later. _

_"Nope, not one little thing," Reno stated proudly. Tifa moved closer then and shut him up with a kiss on the lips..._

"Eww Mommy, no more, please!" Elly commented. Tifa looked down at her daughter and laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright no more story time for right now."

"And daddy shouldn't have picked on you, he needs to get in trouble," Elly said as serious as she could, cheeks puffing out.

"Do you have any ideas?" Tifa asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Elly noticed the discarded markers and then looked back to her mother with the same glint in her mahogany eyes. Her red hair went up and down along with her nod.

Reno felt something on his cheek and tossed around a little. Elly clapped a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggles as her mother took a turn drawing a black mustache on her father's face. Once Tifa was finished Reno turned over to face Elly, his eyes still shut tight.

Tongue out in concentration, Elly made a circle around her father's right eye. Unfortunately, Reno opened his eyes a few moments later. He didn't notice the marker in Elly's hand, instead focusing on her giggling appearance.

"What's so funny, little princess?"

"Nothin' daddy, right mommy?" Reno turned to look behind him and saw Tifa with her hands behind her back, a smile on her face.

"Right honey."

"Alright, what did you two do?" Reno asked. Mother and daughter looked at each other and couldn't hold it in. Laughter burst out of them and Reno shook his head in confusion. It was then that he noticed the chain of daisies drawn on his left hand in hot pink. Suddenly, Reno grabbed Tifa round the waist and pulled her on the bed. His hands then started tickling her sides and she erupted into giggles. Elly soon joined the two of them, leaping onto the bed and tickling under her father's armpits. Soon enough the whole family was tickling each other and their laughter rang throughout the room.

Several minutes later, they laid on the bed, Elly between Reno and Tifa. She saw that her father had his favorite goggles perched on his forehead and reached up, taking them off.

"Mommy put these on!" Tifa did as her daughter asked and placed the goggles over her ebony hair. They fit well and Tifa donned a smirk just like her husband.

"Reno of the Turks, at your service yo," Tifa said in her best Reno impression. Elly laughed once again at her mother's acting. Tifa soon removed the goggles and placed them on Elly's head.

"Yo," Elly said, giggling.

"Is this pick on daddy day?" Reno asked. Elly and Tifa looked at him then and nodded. Reno just sighed and got up.

"I'm going to take a shower and after that, how bout we go out for dinner?" Elly's eyes twinkled and Tifa nodded. Once Reno was in the bathroom, Elly looked at her mother. 3...2...1...

"What the...ELLY, TIFA!" At the shriek he gave at discovering the marker mustache and monocle on his face, Elly and Tifa chuckled.

"We did it Mommy!" Elly exclaimed, hugging her mother. Tifa placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her back.

"We sure did Elly, we sure did..."


End file.
